rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
Fist of Fury
Fist of Fury, also known as The Chinese Connection and The Iron Hand in the United States, is a 1972 Hong Kong martial arts film directed by Lo Wei, starring Bruce Lee in his second major role after The Big Boss (1971). Lee plays Chen Zhen, a student of Huo Yuanjia, who fights to defend the honor of the Chinese in the face of foreign aggression, and to bring to justice those responsible for his master's death RiffTrax released their riff in April 2014. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' The film is set in the early 20th century in Shanghai. Chen Zhen returns to Jingwu School to marry his fiancée. However tragic news awaits him: his master Huo Yuanjia has died, apparently from illness. Chen is deeply saddened and traumatised by the sudden demise of his teacher. During the funeral, people from Japanese dojo in Hongkou District show up to insult and taunt the Jingwu students. Shortly after, Chen Zhen goes to the Hongkou dojo alone to engage in a fight. Chen defeats all of them. Chen takes a stroll to a park after that. He is refused entry into the park by a Sikh guard. After the guard allows a foreigner to bring her pet dog into the park, a Japanese man approaches Chen and tells him that if he behaves like a dog, he will be allowed to go in. Chen beats up the man and his friends in anger. Meanwhile, the Japanese students retaliate by attacking Jingwu School on the orders of their master, Hiroshi Suzuki. After causing severe damage, the Japanese students leave. They warn Jingwu School to hand over Chen Zhen. Chen returns and realises that he has caused big trouble. His fellow students are reluctant to hand him over to the Japanese, so they make plans to help him escape from Shanghai. That night, Chen discovers that his master has been poisoned by the cook. Chen kills them and hangs their bodies from a lamp post. Chen's fiancée finds him hiding near Huo's grave. They share a passionate moment together briefly. At the same time, Suzuki forces the local police inspector to arrest Chen but he eludes them. Then, while Suzuki welcomes his visiting friend Petrov, Chen kills his translator and adviser, Wu. The angry Suzuki sends his men to attack Jingwu School and kill everyone inside. On the same night, Chen barges into the dojo to take his revenge. Afterwards, Chen defeats Petrov and Suzuki. Chen returns to Jingwu School and finds everyone (from both schools) dead, and the police there to arrest him. Chen agrees to surrender himself to the police to protect his master's legacy. In the final scene, Chen charges and makes a flying kick at a line of armed soldiers as they open fire at him. End Cast and Crew *Bruce Lee as Chen Zhen *Nora Miao as Yuan Li'er *Riki Hashimoto as Hiroshi Suzuki, *Robert Baker as Petrov *Tien Feng as Fan Junxia *Paul Wei as Wu En *Feng Yi as Yoshida *Lo Wei as Inspector Lo *Wong Chung-shun as Tie *Han Ying-chieh as Feng Guishi *James Tien as Fan Jiaqi Quotes Notes See Also *Super Mario Bros. *The Wizard of Oz *The Guy From Harlem *Star Wars Holiday Special External Links *Fist of Fury on RiffTrax Category:Fist of Fury Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2014